Atherosclerotic plaque contains a high degree of cholesterol esters. It has been demonstrated in tissue culture studies that there is a close assocation between serum and cellular lipids in both human and calf endothelial cells (Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 275:104, 1976). As a consequence, determinations of both cholesterol and triglycerides are recommended as part of every general medical examination. Lipid determinations are useful in confirming a diagnosis of primary hyperlipemia, in selecting the appropriate therapy and in assessing the efficacy of the selected treatment. It is apparent that control of serum lipid levels is desirable.
In addition to diet and weight reduction as a means of lowering serum lipid levels, it is known that some chemical compounds exhibit hypolipidemic activity. An example is sodium 4-(hexadecylamino)benzoate described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,416 issued Feb. 25, 1975. It is believed that the mechanism of action involves at least in part the inhibition of the enzyme acyl-coenzyme A:cholesterol acyl transferase (ACAT). This enzyme activity is responsible for the intracellular esterification of cholesterol, and it may play an important role in the pathogeneiss of atherosclerotic lesions. Inhibition of ACAT could result in an increased rate of removal of cholesterol from peripheral tissues by high density lipoproteins (HDL), and in this way an antiatherosclerotic effect would be achieved.